


Because I Was One of Them

by pinkie2054



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I don’t know how to tag this poem..., I don’t know just read it and lmk if you like it, Past Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/pseuds/pinkie2054
Summary: It’s a poem from Virgil’s POV and it kinda goes through all the different episodes... I don’t know it’s late...





	Because I Was One of Them

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it... this is my first time posting my shitty poetry on AO3 so let’s see how this goes... lemme know if you see a typo

Hi I’m you’r Anxiety  
No you can’t get rid of me  
I’m sorry if I seem to haunt  
I know I’m one you’ll never want

Sorry if I scared you, Thomas  
I only want to help you, promise  
It’s just… lying to yourself is not ok  
_He_ might show up… and I can’t handle that today

I’m sorry that I started a fight  
I only wanted to give you my insight  
Disney is not all sunshine and rainbows-  
Sorry, I’ll go. I know it’s best for me to lay low

Great you were in a Disney show  
That wasn’t sarcastic, just thought that I should let you know  
No it wasn’t fun for me  
But seeing you happy is all I need

Stop trying to force a relationship  
It’ll come naturally, just wait for it  
Thank you for taking my side  
I know it’s a fluke… I’ll take your future hate in stride

What do you want from me now you guys?  
Oh you want me to live under an evil guise  
Despite your beliefs I’m not always the villain  
If you’d only give me a shot maybe you’d listen

What is this? A Q&A?  
Pfft no thanks-wait… you actually want me to stay?  
I’m sorry I ruined your day again Thomas  
It seems like I always demolish

No, your not original  
Sorry but I must be truthful  
I’m too anxious to think it’s ok  
Trust, my opinion on this will not sway.

Logan why must we debate on this  
I was just giving my opinion not raising up fists  
I don’t want to fight - what? I did a good job?  
Don’t feel happy Virge, your joy will just be robbed 

Finally, I’m not the opposition  
Maybe this time you guys will actually listen  
Morality is right, the winner once more  
At least this new mind palace isn’t something to abhor 

Thomas don’t listen, stay with your friends  
Ugh, you guys are ignoring me again!  
Don’t change my form put me back how I was  
I won’t share my name, you all I can’t trust.

Cartoons are discouraging  
They teach you that your life isn’t worth pursuing (your dreams will come true for you don’t work for anything yourself)  
Yay. I’m the antagonist.  
Maybe the viewers will finally get the gist.

It’s time that I ducked out  
No need for me to continue to pout  
In the subconscious, that’s where I shall float  
No one will check, no need to leave a suicide note

What are you doing in my room?  
You finally got rid of Doom and Gloom  
You came and got me? Despite every hurdle?  
I guess I will tell you… my name is Virgil

Oh so now I’m slytherin?  
At least I will be fitting in  
If I have a choice… my choice is none.  
Plus, I enjoy purple, when all’s said and done

Why am I the only one here?  
What about the other sides you hold so dear?  
Uh oh, this room is increasing my anxiety  
Especially now that Logic chose to leave

I can’t breathe I cant breathe  
The panic is consuming me  
Take a deep breath, under pressure you won’t crack  
You can relax now, plus Logan is back

I appreciate you trying to be inclusive  
But this line is just frankly stupid  
Well, Patton I got you a present  
I made you a card, and Thomas taught us a lesson (get it like the lessons he tells the audience at the end of each vid)

Patton you’re acting weird  
Friendo? ...fuck, Patton isn’t here.  
Deceit, at long last you’ve showed up  
Ignoring my past… might become tough

The next two episodes went by in a flash  
I only popped in twice, for a laugh  
Once was a pun  
The other just for fun 

Ugh those two won’t stop fighting!  
Turning into puppets? I guess it’s worth trying  
Fuck I almost said the “L” word  
Thankfully it seems like no one heard

So Pre AA Anxiety was just a phase?  
I thought we were past your belittling days  
I’ll show you who can provoke fear  
Don’t forget, anxieties always near

Damnit deceits already back  
And in Logan’s spot too, good luck getting facts  
Don’t bring up glass houses don’t bring up my past  
Don’t call me a liar you’ve got that role cast

The others keep showing up left and right  
I did my best to put up a fight…  
Thomas I have something to tell you… ahem..  
I failed… because I was one of them.


End file.
